1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method used in a step of manufacturing a semiconductor such as an IC, manufacturing of a circuit substrate such as liquid crystal or a thermal head, and further other photo application lithography steps, a treatment agent used in the pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device including the pattern forming method, and the electronic device. Specifically, the invention relates to a pattern forming method which is preferable in the exposure in an ArF exposure apparatus and an ArF liquid immersion-type projection exposure apparatus using a far ultraviolet ray having a wavelength of 300 nm or lower as a light source, a treating agent used in the pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pattern forming method using chemical amplification, so as to compensate for desensitization due to light absorption after a resist for a KrF excimer laser (248 nm) has been used.
For example, JP5056974B discloses a pattern forming method in which a developer includes a nitrogen-containing compound in order to form a resist pattern that exhibits excellent lithography characteristics together with suppressing film thickness reduction of a resist film.